The Beautiful Muse
by Soru-Ita-Evansu
Summary: Soul has always had a talent for piano, that is because he has always had a beautiful muse. Chaos is ensured when Black Star sets out to find out what this "beautiful muse" actually is. Black Star x Soul


The Beautiful Muse

The sound of Soul's piano music was filling the entire apartment as Black Star entered; Maka was busy in her bedroom studying. The sky blue haired boy listened to the music and tried to find it, following it silently like then ninja he is. No-one heard him until he cried those 4 words "I WILL SURPASS GOD!" so this made him clamp his hands over his mouth. The notes stopped and the cloud haired boy teenager peered his head around the door.

"Hello, Black Star," He called.

"How did you know it was me?" The aqua eyed boy asked curiously.

Soul laughed. "How could I _not _know it was you is a better question," he stated.

He put his head back around the door and sat down at his piano, Black Star entering the room. The music started again so the ninja boy sat down next to the scythe. Soul grinned to Black Star.

"You write such beautiful music Soul," the ninja boy complimented.

"That is because I have such a beautiful muse," the scythe explained.

"Care to tell me what that beautiful muse is?" the blue haired teen asked curiously.

Soul just blushed and turned back to the keys. Black Star blinked curiously. The music turned more dissonant as the teen's hands became shaky. Black Star reached over and held them in his grasp; this made Soul blush so much it was a massive contrast to his hair.

"Soul?" the marine haired boy asked.

"H-hai," he answered shakily.

"What's up?" he questioned further.

"N-nothing…" was his answer.

He decided not to question him further so he stood up and left the room. Before he left he muttered "I will find out what this beautiful muse is, Soul Eater Evans. Mark my words." This made Soul laugh nervously and he waved to Black Star.

"See ya later, Black Star," he murmured nervously.

The ninja boy didn't go home, he decided to go and find Maka instead and question _her_ about this "Beautiful muse". Creeping silently across the corridor he knocked softly on Maka's door, "Oi, Maka, you there?"

"Hai, come on in Black Star," was the response.

The door creaked open as the marine hair was spotted. He shut the door softly behind him and turned to the mousey haired girl.

"Maka, I have a question," the ninja boy started.

"Does it have anything to do with Soul?" she questioned back.

"Erm…yeah…" he started.

_How does she know things like this? _Black Star thought to himself.

"He says he has a 'Beautiful muse' so I am just wondering if you knew what that was?"

"Yeah, I do," she stated.

There was a few minutes silence. Black Star was the first to break it.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Maka asked curiously.

"You gunna tell me what it is?" the ninja boy asked.

"No," she stated simply.

"Why?"

"Cause it's for Soul to tell you, not me."

"Oh."

The noise of the piano filled the apartment once again. It grabbed Black Star's attention immediately as he got up and swayed to the room. As he leaned in the doorway he noticed how perfect Soul's eyes were, a deep pool of crimson. The marine haired teenager sat down next to the cloud haired boy on the piano stool, taking in every note of the symphony the teenager was playing. Soul looked over to Black Star and the music became softer and more sentimental. Black Star blinked and thought, _Have I found the beautiful muse...?_

"Erm...Soul...about this...beautiful muse...can you just..._tell _me what it is?" the ninja boy asked outright.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" the diamond haired boy questioned.

"Because. I am a very curious Star."

"Well...if you promise not to tell anyone else..." the blood eyed boy began.

Black Star watched intently, he finally got to find out what the muse was. He steadied his breath and awaited the other boy's response, closing his eyes.

"It's...it's you..." he breathed.

The ninja boy was stunned into silence.

"N-nani...?" was all Black Star could say.

Soul sighed and took a deep breath. "My beautiful muse...is you, Black Star"

Black Star grabbed Soul's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. He crashed his lips against Soul's, kissing him roughly. A small moan escaped the ninja boy's mouth as he savoured the moment forever.

"Soul, I love you," he muttered breathlessly.

The crimson eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too," he whispered.


End file.
